


[podfic] The Way of the World

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oranges, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, delivery boy!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Draco makes a living (barely) as delivery boy of holidays gifts. His last parcel for the day is for Mr. Harry Pot–





	[podfic] The Way of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346632) by Zionsstarfish. 



> It is Christmas Eve 2017, and I kept thinking about "The Way of the World" all day today. Which is when I realised I never posted the podfic to AO3. I created [the podfic](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/10611.html) for the HP Podfic Fest 2011 but the fic is much older.
> 
> "The Way of the World" was written in 2003, by [Zionsstarfish](http://zionsstarfish.livejournal.com/), an author who has long left fandom. The story, though, endured over the last ~~eight~~ fourteen years and has become a Harry/Draco holiday classic that people keep reading and enjoy each year. I hope you enjoy this podfic of it as much as I loved recording it. Thank you so much, Zionsstarfish, for writing this story; Phoenixacid, for creating the perfect image of dark-haired Way-of-the-World-Draco; and to Fire_Juggler, for her wonderful, encouraging beta and her continuing enthusiasm for podficcing in HP fandom. ♥

[](http://hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/Zionsstarfish_WayoftheWorld.mp3)

**Click on cover or click here to download:**  
[mp3](http://hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/Zionsstarfish_WayoftheWorld.mp3) (10.5 MB) | [m4b](http://hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/Zionsstarfish_WayoftheWorld.m4b)

**Or listen by direct streaming:**  


**Podfic length:** 40:04 minutes  
**Podfic cover:** by Phoenixacid  


**Author's Note:**

> The music used for this podfic is "Es kommt ein Schiff geladen", performed by Christian Steyer & his jazz choir.


End file.
